His happiness
by Fluffyapples
Summary: Katara's wedding day should be the happiest day of her life. However all she feels is regret ONESHOT


I don't want this…I never wanted this..but I had no choice. I was the one the _Avatar _chose. I had to ignore my own feelings. Even though I only ever thought of Aang as I brother. I knew he loved me. I couldn't hurt him. I had to be with him. Besides the person I was in love with loved someone else. I couldn't get in between them. I had to be happy…today was my wedding after all.

"Katara!." Aang had swung my bedroom door open he was already in his tuxedo, a huge grin was plastered on his face. "What is it?" I asked forcing a smile. He walked over pulling me into a tight hug.

"We'll be married in only a couple hours, can you believe it?" he gleamed. Aang was so…happy. It made my heart sink… why couldn't I feel happy…? Why?.

"Yes…I can't believe it either"….I really couldn't, why did I agree to marry him?…..was it because I didn't want to be alone..or was it something else?.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked Aang's eyes were full of concern.

"Yes..I'm just a little nervous"

"Don't be, I'm with you" He leaned in. I knew he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes preparing for the impact. "HEY TWINKLE TOES" Toph had barged into my room grabbing him by the collar "You can't see the bride until the wedding, GET OUT"

"But she's not in her wedding dress yet!" Aang protested. "Doesn't matter, get OUT" Toph tossed Aang out the door, slamming it afterwards. "Hey Katara why'd you let him in?" She frowned.

"Sorry"

Toph paused "You don't seem happy"

"What?"

She flopped herself down on my bed "I said you don't seem happy"

"Why wouldn't I be happy?.. today's my wedding after all.

"Katara, I may not be able to see your face.. but I can just tell you're unhappy"

"Well you're wrong"

"Why are you marrying him….you don't even love him"

I could feel the tears form in my eyes, I tried to fight them away but in the end I couldn't stop them from streaming down my cheeks "Yes I do!" why was I arguing with her?...everything she was saying, was the truth.

"Maybe as a brother or friend…but you're not in love with him"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've known you so long I can read you" she paused running a hand through her hair "I also know you have feelings for someone else…."

"Who?"

"Zuko"

For a moment I couldn't say anything I just stared down at my feet. How could she know?….I've never told anyone.. I did my best to hide my feelings…. "Even if I do.. it's not like it matters, he loves Mai and, I'm marrying Aang I know he loves me without me he'll be alone."

"So you'll sacrifice your own feelings for his?"

"Yes"

Toph sighed "Alright…I won't stop you but….you should listen to your heart..man that sounds cheesy"

I hugged Toph "Thank you"

"No problem…even though I don't know what you're thanking me for."

…..

After a few hours I was _physically _ready. I had my wedding gown on. It used to be my mothers.. at this very moment I wished she was here. I felt so confused. Why did I have to fall for Zuko of all people?.

He was harsh, loud arrogant and rude but he was also sweet, kind, caring and at times really funny.

I was marrying Aang I had to LOVE Aaang. Zuko couldn't be on my mind anymore. I had to forget about him.

"Katara!, what are you doing! The wedding is starting" Suki cried grabbing me by the arm. "Zuko and the others are all in place of course Aang as well" I had almost forgot about Zuko being a part of the wedding. Aang couldn't choose between Zuko or Sokka for best man so he decided on both.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle with my father. I was trembling. I wanted to run, to scream to do something!. _ NO, Please…..I don't…..want this. _ I was soon at the front of the aisle.

The priest began speaking…but I couldn't hear a word of it, I couldn't feel anything. It was even hard to breathe.

After a moment or so I realized everyone was staring at me. It was my turn to say my I do?

I felt a lump in my throat…. Sweat ran down my forehead… my eyes shifted to Zuko, who by his face..looked worried.

"Katara..you have to say _I do_" Aang muttered. I looked into his eyes…this would be the man I'd spend the rest of my life with..?

I squeezed my eyes shut….."I do…."

The priest nodded "Then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Aang pulled me in kissing me. I felt disgusted… and ashamed. I could never.. have feelings for him but now it was official.. we were married….there was nothing I could do about it. At least Aang would have the happiness and that was good enough.

**End. I didn't pay much attention to wedding details I Just wanted to focus on katara's feelings for this short oneshot. **

**I hope you guy's liked it. I know it's a bit depressing. **


End file.
